Rough Reactions
by subscribed-vibes
Summary: ONE SHOT -Jacob looks at me apologetically. "Bella," He says sadly, with a hint of irritation in his voice. I immediately freeze up, panic rising in my chest. Someone told him. Word got around and someone told him.- AH, sexy lemons, and drug use. Shitty summary.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**I've had the idea for this one-shot for a long time. I just finally decided to let it come out of the woodwork. I hope you guys enjoy! I love each and every one of you who reads this! And don't forget to review! Any and all opinions matter! And they make me smile :D**

* * *

_I want a rough lover_  
_I want a man_  
_I want a rough, tough lover_  
_And I'll find him if I can_

_He's got to bite nails_  
_Fight bears_  
_And if I get sassy_  
_Be a man who dares_

_To shut me up and kiss me_  
_So I know he cares_  
_I want a man_

_Don't want a mean daddy_  
_I want a boss_  
_I want a mean, sweet daddy_  
_Who the devil wouldn't cross_

_He's got to spit fire_  
_Chew iron_  
_Get mad and start roaring_  
_Like a mountain lion_

_Then whisper that he loves me_  
_So I know he's mine__  
_

**-Aretha Franklin, Rough Lover**

That ache deep within my gut. That ache telling me to just _do it already. _The one I've ignored every single day for the past two weeks. Ever since _that night. _

It was haunting me.

I've been waiting for him to find out.

Just waiting.

Doing anything he asks just so I don't make him upset, so I won't tell him what I'm really thinking and feeling.

When what I really need to do is just that.

"Why so quiet, Bells?" He asks, making my stomach churn.

Just hearing him call me that makes me want to fucking puke.

He treats me like a child.

Like I'm the most precious thing his world has ever seen.

"Oh," I say quietly, swallowing down the bile in my throat. "Nothing."

"You seem a little distant," He says, still looking out the windshield at the road.

"I'm fine." I mumble, looking out the window and watching the vibrant greens mash together in streams.

"Well, let's have fun tonight," He says excitedly. "I thought this party would be a nice change from these past two weeks. We haven't been out much." He says, chancing a glance in my direction.

Because I'm afraid we'd run into _him_.

And I wouldn't be able to hold back from touching him or staring at him, and you'd find out.

"Yeah," I say quietly.

I could be with _him_ right now_._

_I'm supposed to be with him right now._

I just couldn't get rid of_ you._

_All I ever think about is him._

Those suckable lips.

Those piercing green eyes.

That lickable jaw.

That toned chest.

His sexy tattoos.

His massive...

"Bella," Jacob says, pulling me out of my thoughts. "We're here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say quietly, opening up my car door and quickly getting out.

I rush up the porch steps of Mike's house, trying hard not to let Jacob catch up and put his arm around me.

The music is blaring, even from outside.

There's a crowd of people to the left, playing beer pong on the long swing around porch.

I open the front door to blaring music, loud drunk people, and the smell of pot and cigarette smoke.

I head straight for the table with hard liquor, dodging in and out of people.

I finally reach the table, looking around to see if I might have possibly gotten rid of him for even a second.

And of course, I see him and he's heading straight for me.

He comes up behind me and snakes his arms around my waist. "Why the rush?" He whispers in my ear.

I swallow away the feeling of nausea and pour myself a triple shot of Captain Morgan.

"No rush, I'm just thirsty." I lie, throwing back the shot.

The burn in my throat is soothing, and I let it work it's magic.

I look back at him from over my shoulder and plaster a fake smile on my face. "Want one?" I yell softly over the music.

He gives me a toothy grin. "Yeah, a small one,"

I pour him a regular shot and hand it to him.

He throws it back and hands me back the shot glass.

I take another triple shot of my liquid courage before I take his arms from around me.

"I have to pee." I yell over the blaring rap music.

"Hurry back."

I give him a small wave over my shoulder and quickly find the nearest bathroom.

Thankfully there's not a line and I rush right in and lock the door behind me.

I walk up to the sink and look in the mirror.

How can he not notice I've been hiding something for the past two weeks?

It's written all over my face.

I need to tell him.

I need to tell him _tonight._

I can't keep lying to him.

I can't keep sneaking out to see _him._

_I have to break up with Jacob._

"I can do this," I tell myself in the mirror, taking slow calming breaths. I straighten my hair and clothes and finally emerge from the bathroom.

I look around for Jacob, and he's out on the deck smoking a cigarette.

Perfect.

I sneak into the basement, where the dealers and users go so the whole house doesn't smell like weed.

I'm quite acquainted with this crowd, although Jacob would never know.

Another secret that I've been keeping from him.

I sit down on the couch next to the ecstasy and coke dealer.

I quickly hand him my cash and he sets up a couple lines of "Molly" for me on the glass coffee table. Ecstasy.

He hands me the rolled up bill and I snort the lines quickly.

I sniff the access from my nose and wipe it, making sure I leave no evidence on my nose.

I quickly feel the effects of it, the taste of it dripping down my throat, making me smile.

"Thanks," I sniff again, making more drips slide down my throat.

"No problem," James smiles at me, and I hand him his bill back.

"I gotta go, I might be back later." I stand up quickly and walk back upstairs.

I look out onto the deck and sure enough Jacob is smoking another cigarette and holding two beers.

I walk out onto the deck and give him a small smile.

"There you are, I thought you ran off somewhere." He says jokingly, handing me a beer.

_I wish._

I nod my head no to the beer and he shrugs.

"I'm going to go make a drink." I tell him, turning back and going inside.

I quickly make my drink, a strong Rum and Coke, and walk back to the deck.

Jacob looks at me apologetically. "Bella," He says sadly, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

I immediately freeze up, panic rising in my chest.

_Someone told him._

Word got around and someone told him.

I swallow thickly, and look into his eyes. "Yeah? What's wrong?" I manage to choke out, a false calm demeanor in my voice.

"I.." He closes the distance between us, and palms my cheek.

"Yeah?" I ask again, growing impatient.

"I have to take Seth home, he's puking and I want to get him home before he passes out." He says softly.

"Oh..okay." I breathe, letting out air I didn't even know I was holding.

"Do you have everything? We can go home after we drop him off and watch a movie or something."

Ugh, I don't want to do that.

"Jacob..I don't want to leave."

"Fine, you stay here, and I'll be back to get you later." He says, pulling me in for a hug.

Anger bubbles up inside me and I take a couple calming breaths, so I don't go off on him.

He didn't even give me a choice.

I don't even want him to come back.

God fucking damn it.

He kisses my forehead, and quickly walks back inside.

After I'm sure he has already left, I go back to the basement and sit back down next to James.

"Already back for more?" He asks, an amused smirk on his lips.

I shake my head no. "I'm good for now, just hanging out," I say happily, glad that Jacob isn't here for now, pulling a cigarette out of my purse and lighting it up.

I look around the room to glance at whose down here, taking sips from my drink and smoking my cigarette.

The basement is pretty big, fully finished, with lots of couches and a big TV.

Most of the people I see I don't know, I can only identify around ten people I know.

The room is packed with people, the only space not taken up is the space by the stairs so people can come down.

The people are loud and so is the music. Except, it's blaring Sublime instead of rap music, and it smells like weed and cigarettes.

The atmosphere is calming to me, and I am starting to feel at ease.

I spot Alice and Rose in the corner of the room, and I stub my cigarette out before standing up and walking over to them.

"Hey guys," I say, smiling at my two closest friends.

"So why haven't you texted me back, whore?" Rose hisses jokingly.

"Jake." I hiss.

"Figures. When are you going to dump that idiot? You've been miserable for a year now, Bella, And you're fucking gorgeous. You could have any guy you want if you tried."

I shrug. "It's not easy breaking up with someone, Rose. I was planning on breaking up with him tonight. I just..don't know how. It's hard..ya know?" I say, trying not to actually think about doing it, since it will just make me on edge again.

And I'm actually still feeling pretty good from those lines.

"Well, you know me and Ali are here for you whenever you decide to. Even if it's tonight." Rose says, setting a hand on my shoulder and giving it a light reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks, guys."

"What are best friends for?" Alice says enthusiastically.

Emmett and Jasper walk up behind the girls and snake their arms around their waists.

"We're going to go make some drinks, Bella. Text me later." Rose says, and Alice nods and smiles while they walk away.

That's when I feel it.

I feel _him._

He's here.

I can feel it in my chest.

The pulling feeling I get whenever he's in the same room as me.

I feel my heart pumping wildly, and my stomach turning excitedly.

I was supposed to meet him tonight, but I couldn't get rid of Jacob.

_Oh, God._

Is he mad?

I feel the heat from his body on my back and it sends tingles all over my body.

His strong hands grip my hips tightly, almost too tight.

His hot, wet, breath tickles my ear and sends a shudder through me so intense my eyes roll into the back of my head.

He chuckles darkly into my ear and his grip on my hips get even tighter.

"Why?" He asks roughly. "Why did I have to come find you?" His voice is soft, but it's angry and harsh.

He pushes my chest up against the wall, pinning my body with his.

He pushes my hair to the side and places wet rough kisses up and down it.

The sensation makes me instantly wet, and I'm panting loudly.

"Why?" He asks again, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb.

"I..I" I stammer softly.

"Was it _him_?" He asks angrily. "Did you let _him _fuck you?" He spits.

"N-no.." I mumble.

"He can't make you feel the way I make you feel." He says, bunching some of my hair in his hand and roughly pulling on it.

As much as it hurts, it's extremely sexy.

I always like it when he's rough with me.

"N-no, h-he can't," I rush out, turning my head slightly to look into his sexy tortured eyes.

He spins me around forcefully so that I'm facing him, pinning me back against the wall.

His hands immediately slide up and fist in my hair, and his mouth is instantly on mine.

I whimper into his mouth and grind myself against his hardness.

He moans and kisses across my chin and down my neck, bringing one of his hands out of my hair to cup my breast.

"Oh, God.." I breathe, bringing my own hands up into his beautiful hair and tugging on it, hard.

He grunts and pulls down my shirt, bringing his head down and licking my nipple. I moan loudly, and freeze.

My eyes widen when I realize that we're in a room full of people. People who know that I'm dating Jacob.

"Edward," I choke out.

He lifts his head, and his eyes are frenzied, full of passion and fire.

"We..we shouldn't do this here. Jacob will be back." I say, panic bubbling in my chest.

"Fuck Jacob." He growls, the vibrations from the sound sending my body back into the blissful ignorance it was in before.

I whimper and he smiles at me wickedly.

Everything else in the room melts away.

"I'm tired of waiting around for you to break up with him." He grinds into me and I moan softly. He brings his mouth to my ear, his hands now tightly grabbing my ass. "I'm going to fuck you right here, so everybody at this party knows you're mine." He says roughly. "Right up against this wall." He licks a trail down my neck and back up again, biting my earlobe. "I'm going to fuck you like he never could."

I whimper and cry out, trying to grind myself against him.

"You know why?" He asks, chuckling lightly.

"W-why?" I say breathlessly in between sharp, ragged breaths.

"Because you're mine. Aren't you, Bella?" He grinds into me. "Aren't you?" He asks again.

I nod my head yes frantically, his words igniting my body on fire.

"Say it. Tell me you're mine, Bella." He brings his hands up and cups my face, looking at me with his beautiful, broken green eyes that are swirling with emotion.

"I-I'm yours, Edward. Always. Y-Yours." I stammer.

"Not his." He whispers angrily, and crashes his mouth into mine.

I poke my tongue out and swipe it against his bottom lip, asking for him to let me in.

He eagerly welcomes me and our tongues fight for dominance in a rough, frenzy of hot, wet kisses.

He brings his hands between us and lifts my jean skirt, bunching it up around my waist.

He breaks the kiss. "Take off your panties." He demands in a breathless tone, his voice rich with lust.

I moan, more than ready to have him inside me. I bend down and quickly slide them off.

He digs into his pocket and pulls out a bag of Molly.

I smile at him, knowing what he has in mind, and loving it.

"Come on, baby. I know you've been dying to do it again. We'll be quick." He pulls down his pants, taking his dick out and steadily putting a line on it.

I stare at his cock in awe and fascination.

It's almost as beautiful as the rest of him.

He pushes me down onto my knees and smiles down at me. "Have at it, beautiful." I smile up at him, grabbing onto him carefully as to not spill any, and quickly snort it off his beautiful dick.

One of the most erotic things I've ever done.

I sniff and sniff, making sure I swallowed down every bit of it, and give him a quick lick to the tip.

He groans, the sound making my pussy ache for him.

I stand back up and see that he's sucking on his finger. He just did a dip. He gives me a crooked smile and my heart speeds up and I whimper softly.

He brings his finger to my mouth and I swirl my tongue around it. He moans and pushes it further into my mouth.

I take his finger fully into my mouth and suck, just the image of his finger in my mouth makes me moan around his finger.

"Oh, fuck, that's beautiful." He breathes sexily.

He takes his finger out of my mouth and grabs my ass roughly, picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and throw my arms around his neck.

He looks into my eyes. "I love you," He breathes, smiling at me.

I smile back. "I love you too, Edward."

I feel him slide his cock into me slowly, until I'm completely full.

We both moan loudly in unison, our eyes locked.

"Fuck me, Edward," I moan, leaning in and kissing his lips softly.

He grunts and pulls down my halter top forcefully, exposing both my breasts.

They pebble from the air, his eyes on them making my whole body burn with desire.

He withdraws out of me, slamming back into me with such force I hit my head on the wall.

I moan loudly, writhing and trying to meet his hips with each forceful blow to my pussy.

"You like that?" He groans. "You like how I fuck you, Bella?"

"Yes, oh, God, Yes!" I scream, grabbing onto his hair and pulling, my back slamming into the wall repeatedly.

I bite into his neck, hard, making him whimper and groan.

I lick and suck my way up and down, making sure I leave a mark.

_Mine._

I nibble his earlobe and blow on it. "Mine." I whisper softly.

"Yours." He moans back.

He sets me down on my feet and spins me around sharply.

I place my hands on the wall in front of me to steady myself and my shaky legs.

He grips me by the hips, driving into me with such force, I scream in pleasure and pain.

"Fuck, Edward! Oh, fuck. Yeah," I scream out.

He grabs my hair in his hand and pulls my back up against his chest, his cock ramming in and out of me, fast and hard.

My breath is coming out in quick pants in between whimpers and moans.

He kisses along my jaw, and down my neck, stopping to bite my shoulder and back up again.

His other hand comes to my breast and teases my nipple, making me scream out in ecstasy.

"Edward!" I moan loudly, reaching behind me to grab a handful of hair roughly, keeping his face in my neck.

He sucks my neck, so hard I feel it in my stomach, and a strangled noise escapes me.

He slides his hand from my breast down my stomach and to my pussy.

His fingers massage my clit, fast and hard, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Oh, God. Oh, yes! Yes, Edward!" I scream wildly, knowing any second I'm going to come.

"You going to come on my cock, Bella?" He whispers harshly in my ear. "Huh?" He grabs a fist full of my hair and yanks my head back, biting my neck hard.

"Yes, Edward! Oh, God!" I scream, feeling my whole body tense up.

I squeeze my eyes shut while my whole body twitches and convulses with pleasure, my pussy clenching around his perfect cock.

He leans back and spanks my ass, leaving a sting that goes straight to my pussy. "Fuck yeah, baby," He screams. "So fucking good, you're so fucking good, baby." He spanks my ass again, then runs his hand up the length of my back and yanks me back by my hair again, bringing my back to meet his chest again.

"You're so beautiful when you come, baby," He grunts.

I whimper and moan, feeling him stiffen and grunt loudly.

I feel his dick pulse inside me. "You like that I come inside you, baby?" He breathes.

"Yes,"

"Jacob, no!" We hear Rosalie scream in the middle of our haze.

I freeze, panic rising in my chest and my legs shaky.

I look back at Edward in fear, wondering what's going to happen.

He hasn't pulled out of me yet, and my body won't move. I'm frozen in place.

I had totally forgotten we were in the middle of a crowded basement, and that Jacob was coming back to pick me up.

How fucking reckless could I be?

I can't think of anything but Edward when he's inside me.

I heard and felt nothing but him the entire time we were having sex.

"What the fuck, Bella!" Jacob screams in rage.

People are gasping and screaming all around us, and I still can't seem to move.

I feel Edward finally pull out of me quickly and pull his pants up, and I try to right my clothes as best as possible but my panties are still on the floor next to me.

What a way to tell my boyfriend I'm breaking up with him for another guy, and that I've been cheating on him for the past two weeks.

"I..I" I manage to choke out, feeling nausea creep up my spine.

"How long have you been fucking him, Bella!" He gets up in my face and screams at me.

I cringe back, closing my eyes tightly.

"Don't fucking talk to my girl like that!" I hear Edward scream before I hear a loud "pop".

Oh, _fuck_.

Edward just punched Jacob in the face.

I open my eyes and see Jacob's face is bleeding.

He scoffs, making blood splatter out of his bleeding mouth. "_Your_ girl?" He spits viciously. "Since when the fuck did she become _your_ girl?" He screams, flying at Edward, landing a punch to his eye.

I let out a strangled sob and try to better cover myself, shame threatening to drown me.

I don't regret anything with Edward. I only regret hurting Jacob.

"We're over, Jacob." I choke out, hoping he hears what I say through his rage.

Jacob is on top of Edward, trying to punch at him, but Edward is holding his arms.

Jacob looks over at me and then tries even harder to hit Edward, but he's still not getting anywhere.

"Since we started fucking two weeks ago!" Edward yells in his face. "I fuck her real good too..make her scream my name while she comes on my cock.."

"You motherfucker!" Jacob screams, getting up off Edward quickly, and kicking him in his stomach.

Woah, I didn't see that coming.

Edward lets out a grunt, but quickly recovers and flies to his feet.

"Stop! Stop fighting! We're over, Jacob! I don't want to be with you anymore! I wanna be with Edward!" I scream loudly, so this time I know he hears every word I'm saying.

He lowers his fists and looks over at me sadly.

Edward rushes over to me and stands by my side protectively.

"Really, Bella? We've been together for two years! I've done so much for you..and you wanna throw all that away for this stupid fuck?" He asks, anger still evident in his voice, but tears are falling down his face.

"I do.." I say sadly, hating the fact I put those tears there.

I look around at all the people still in the room and their all gaping at us.

It makes me feel uncomfortable and I close my eyes tightly.

"I think Bella has made her decision." Edward says, grabbing my hand and rushing me out of the house.

We get to his car and rush to get inside of it.

"Bella, wait!" I hear Rosalie scream, she's running down the yard with my purse in her hands.

She comes up to the car and I open the door and get out.

"You forgot this," She says sadly, setting my purse in my seat behind me.

She gathers me in a hug. "Text me later?"

"Okay,"

That's what I've always loved about Rose. She doesn't push, or hover.

I get back in the car and Edward turns to face me.

He looks angry, but his eyes are apologetic. He grabs my face in his hands and kisses me with so much emotion it makes my head spin.

I sigh into his mouth and kiss him back with equal passion.

We break the kiss, breathless, with him still holding my face.

"Run away with me," He says suddenly.

I stare at him wide eyed, wondering how to answer that.

An escape sounds good right about now, but I don't know..

"Please, Bella. I love you. It'll just be me and you." He begs, his voice desperate and needy.

"I can't leave everybody.." I say softly. And it's the truth. I don't know if I could leave my father..Rose..Alice..

But, I am 18 and I wouldn't be considered a runaway.

"Please, Bella.. I thought you loved me. We could be so happy.."

"I do love you, Edward!" I grab his face and kiss him hard. "But, where would we go?" I ask, confused.

"California..I have a house there and it's all payed off and the trust fund I have... we wouldn't need jobs for a long time and..you could go to College if you want...and I just want...I want...you...and..." He rambles adorably, his face flushed a rosy pink.

I stop him with a crushing kiss.

"Okay," I smile softly. "Let's go."

* * *

***Hides* What do you guys think?**


End file.
